


[TF]煎餃一盤要不要

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Kudos: 2





	[TF]煎餃一盤要不要

*一发完结甜饼，日常向，轻松食用。  
*内容部分涉及网游，没玩过不影响阅读。（应该吧？  
*成年人幼稚行为预警。

前情提（剧）要（透）：

手冢国光，一个难得吃醋，对象还是手机的幼稚男人。  
不二周助，一个难得生气，起因还是手游的幼稚男人。

00.  
“不二，已经要半夜了。”  
“嘘，等一下，这场还剩12个人而已。”

手冢国光带着满身水汽走出浴室的时候，看见自己的男朋友趴在床上，两只手肘撑在床上看上去让他的肩胛骨看去微微凸起。只见他目不转睛地盯着手里的那台手机，两只细长白皙的拇指飞快的动作，手冢叹了口气，侧身坐上床揉了揉他的头发，一边静静的看着画面里的小人开镜扫射对面草丛。  
“吃鸡啦！我们还是满编队呢！”一局结束，不二把手机放下，转头对着身边的男朋友就是一个放大的笑容。  
“嗯，能洗澡了？”  
“是的，马上就去，手冢爸爸。”不二说完冲着手冢眨了个眼，迅速的从床上爬起身，打开一旁抽屉拿了一条干净的浴巾后就带着欢快的步伐进了浴室。

手冢直到看着自己男朋友关上浴室门前都还能听见不二中性的嗓音哼着的小曲。

他揉了揉眉心，打开另外一边的抽屉他出吹风机插上，同时把刚才挂在脖子上的铁灰色擦头巾丢进角落的藤编篮里。藤编篮里已经有几条擦头巾，一眼望去除了米褐色以外就是铁灰色。手冢低头看了两眼，又听见浴室里隐隐划破水声穿出来的轻柔歌声，嘴角又是绷了两下。  
“嗯，伤脑筋呢……”

01.  
不二周助最近迷上了吃鸡游戏。

玩游戏这件事倒也没什么稀奇的，不二以往也玩过各种各样的游戏，转珠类型的、音乐打歌类甚至是一些RPG手游类的都有，但就是一直没接触过FPS（第一人称射击游戏）类型的游戏。原因无他——他会晕地图。

所谓晕地图，举凡是他早些年和裕太一起打三国无双时无论骑马跑步总是找不到路，又或者后来和幸村白石一起开黑打LOL总是跑错路以外，连一时兴起下载的马力欧赛车都常常以撞墙或绕圈为结局。

手冢有几次在看着大胃王比赛的时候听见身旁传来的“啧啧”声，都忍不住转过头去给予关心的眼神，接着就都会得到不二面容上微笑不减但杀气十足的宣告。  
“不要看我。”  
“嗯？”  
“呐，即便是天才也有学的比较慢的事物，我很快就会称罢了。”

前些阵子不二和幸村联手举办的摄影及雕塑展已经顺利闭幕，因此在损友的推荐下，不二一脚踏入了这款热门游戏的世界。  
“精市，你知道我会晕地图。”  
“我知道，但是小助，这款游戏做得很好，还能够调整视角。”  
“但也还是……”  
“哎呀，反正听到枪声就朝地图上有子弹的方向开枪就对啦。”

于是这两周来——  
手冢起床晨跑的时候看见不二睡的香甜无比，偶尔嘟囔几句：“再过来我就不客气了。”  
手冢晨跑回来时不二已经含着牙刷和幸村讨论今天要开哪个地图，最近都是开在Livik。  
手冢一天工作中几乎收不到不二发来的任何一条讯息，以往至少还能得到几张照片。  
手冢回到家的时候会看见男朋友背靠着沙发坐在地板上曲着脚蹙着眉戳着手机屏幕。

再来就是小家伙没到半夜总是不肯去洗澡。

02.  
不二走出浴室，手冢这才收回思绪。  
“不二。”  
“嗯？”  
“坐过来。”手冢指了指脚边的木头椅子，又晃了下手上的吹风机。

不二对自己的头发非常照顾，因为自然卷的关系，在闷热的夏天早晨总会让他的头毛看上去有些杂乱。为了能最大幅度的减少自己早上起来打理的时间，好让自己能充分的赖床，不二从中学时期就养成了每天睡前必须把头发吹到全干的习惯。

和手冢交往后，他更享受吹干头发的过程了。  
“呐，谢谢男朋友。”  
“嗯。”  
手冢又伸手拍上了不二头顶，从镜子里对上男朋友的湛蓝眼睛，他顿了一下后开口说了句：“你最近花在游戏上的时间有点多。”  
“嗯？我最近正在休假呢，等到下个月中，我就不会再玩了。”  
“用太多手机对眼睛不好。”手冢跟着躺上床，边摘下眼睛边说道。  
“呐，手冢你自己在公司也长时间盯着电脑啊？”不二一脸打趣的回手冢。  
“我那是在工作。”  
“但都是一样盯着电子产品呢，更何况你还近视。”

不二说完，翻身钻进手冢怀里蹭了蹭，卧室里就突然安静了。  
“……你要用手机也可以。”在意识即将脱离以前，手冢说道。  
“嗯？”

不二抬头看他，一片漆黑里勉强可以透过一点窗外照进来的月光看到手冢深邃发亮的眼眸。  
“但是要记得发讯息给我。”手冢轻吐了口气，幽幽地说。  
“……啊，知道了。”不二被手冢吐在自己耳旁的热气弄的心里一暖，应了一声后便沉沉睡去。

手冢国光自认是个有耐心并且情绪控制良好的成年人，但当又是一周过去，自己的男朋友依然每天沉迷游戏，似乎不把那天睡前的承诺当成一回事的时候，向来自持的手冢国光终于也开始有了脾气。

他觉得自己心里看那台手机越看越不痛快，只要看见不二吃完饭又小跑步的拿着手机到客厅里找到那个他所谓的“最佳吃鸡位置”，一股酸楚混着一丝不知该如何形容的情绪便油然而生。他好几次想让那支罪魁祸首再也不要出现在自己的眼前，并且为此仔细地寻觅了各种时机。

不二洗澡的时候手机也不离身；不二把碗盘端到厨房里的时候手机也在他裤兜里；早上起床晨跑的时候依旧看不到不二的手机在哪……最后就连两人滚床的时候，他都没能找到不二的手机究竟被收到了哪里。

手冢国光心里非常不乐。

03.  
事情是在某个夜晚发生的。

“我洗好了。”  
“嗯，我打完这局就去。”  
手冢从浴室带着一身水汽出来的时候，不二依旧八风不动的趴在床上进行他的娱乐活动，手冢往画面里撇了一眼——是刚开局的跳伞画面。

然后他突然就感觉自己心里的小人挥起球拍，打出了一记威力十足、足以灭绝恐龙的回击。  
“刚开局？”手冢有点忍耐地问道。  
“嗯，你出来的时候刚开的。”  
“……”  
“诶？手冢？”

不二眼见自己的人物正好落在一个离一旁建筑物不远的街道上，正想全力冲刺进屋搜罗物资，就被一条从天而降的铁灰色的擦头巾遮住了视线。

然后他听见手机屏幕里伴随着枪声而传来的，自己人物的惨叫声，一把揪下眼前的布，果不其然看见黑掉的荧幕。  
“……手冢国光。”  
“嗯。”  
“你害我落地成盒了。”不二面上带着笑容，语气轻松的指着画面对手冢说。  
“不二，说好了你不能玩太久的，而且你也没有发讯息给我。”  
“我没有吗？”不二歪着头，脸上的笑容依旧没有变过。  
“就一次，每天你就告诉我你起床了，就这样。”  
“……”

见不二突然沉默，再加上心理的小人终于收起网球拍，手冢这才有些不确定的看着自己的男朋友。  
“生气了？”  
“嗯，没有，我去洗个澡，等等就一起休息了吧。”

不二抛下手机，伸出双手对着手冢晃了晃，手冢就会意的牵着他的双手把他拉了起来，不二顺着势扑到了手冢的怀里，瓮瓮的说：“那我去洗澡啦。”  
“嗯，等你。”  
“真的没事，别想太多。”  
“好。”

手冢再次盯着那道渐渐关上的浴室门，心里轻轻的松了口气，他拿出刚才口袋里震动不已的手机，看着真田发来的消息，按下了几个字。  
“你刚才把不二的游戏关了？”  
“没关。”  
“幸村说不二落地成盒了，刚才在语音里还听见不二叫你的名字，肯定跟你脱不了关系。”  
“……盖了条擦头巾。”  
“你小心点，我那次把幸村拖到床上害他成盒，结果我到现在已经三周没有上床睡过觉了。”  
“……你保重。”  
“？？？你别太松懈了啊！”  
“不二不是那种人。”

04.  
回完真田的讯息后手冢情不自禁地往水声传来的方向撇了一眼，接着他深呼吸几次，左手抚上自己的心口顺了几下，拿起落在床上的米色浴巾走上前去敲了下门。  
“手冢？”  
“嗯，擦头巾给你放在门口了。”  
“好，谢谢男朋友。”  
“啊，小事。”

事情就又这么过了两周，手冢和不二之间的相处也没有像真田当初在讯息里提起的那样岌岌可危，甚至手冢还惊喜的发现，不二在那天之后真的就慢慢地减少了玩手游的时间，甚至目前为止已经连续三天没有打吃鸡了。

手冢看着一旁跟着自己看大胃王比赛，靠在自己身上笑得乐不可支的男朋友，嘴角忍不住挂上了一抹微笑。

自己大概是难得展露一次情绪，所以不二很能够体谅吧。  
不过在没有清楚沟通前就发脾气，自己好像还是做得不太好，应该要把事情说清楚才对。  
“不二。”  
“嗯？”  
“那天对不起，是我不好。”  
“那天？”  
“嗯，盖擦头巾那天。”

不二眨了眨眼，脸上的笑意凝结在唇边，但仅一瞬就又恢复本来的温度。  
“那天啊……没关系，我也很难看到手冢的那种模样呢。”  
“没有提前和你说清楚我的感受是我的问题。”  
“没事啦，不是都过了吗？”  
“嗯，但是做得不好的地方还是要检讨。”  
“嗯呵，果然是手冢呢。”  
“敌乃己身。”  
“说到这个啊……”不二伸了个懒腰，眼神对上手冢，湛蓝色的眼睛里泛着水光，一闪一闪。

手冢被他盯着好一阵，一直没等到不二接下去的那句，于是他轻轻揉了下不二的耳廓，问：“怎么了？”  
“没有，只是接下来一周你公司也要到了要安排年末活动的时候了吧？”  
“啊，会变得忙碌许多。”  
“呐，手冢。”不二甜甜的又唤了声。  
“嗯？”

“记得回来吃晚餐啊，我会帮你准备得好好的。”  
手冢抿着唇浅浅地笑了：“嗯，好。”  
半晌，他亲了亲不二的发旋：“谢谢你。”

后来手冢国光才知道，世界上分成两种人。  
——会记仇但是不报复的，还有说着不记仇但是报复狠戾的。

而他的男朋友不二周助显然属于后者。

05.  
“呐，回来啦？”  
“嗯。”

忙碌的第五天周间晚上，手冢比以往迟了两小时踏进家门，虽然面上不显，但早已饿得前胸贴后背。  
“今天晚餐我准备好了喔。”不二手拿着铲子在厨房门口，笑的人畜无害，围裙上的碎花衬得他的面容更加明亮。  
“辛苦你了。”  
“没事，我做了煎饺，给你做了一盘呢。”不二说完，转身就进了厨房，嘴里哼着前几周吃鸡胜利的时候哼的小曲。

手冢脱下大衣挂进房间，又解开衬衫袖口的钮扣把袖子卷至手肘，这才在餐桌边安坐了下来。不二把一盘色泽金黄的煎饺，油亮的色泽还有扑鼻而来的香味让手冢不知不觉吞了下口水。  
“呐，我知道你不爱吃辣，但是我还是帮你调了一些辣酱油。”  
“你不吃吗？”  
“我去把我的端过来。”

两人摆好餐具，终于面对面地坐下来吃饭，手冢轻轻朝着不二点了个头以示感谢，接着一筷子夹起了最左边的那个煎饺，放进嘴里就是一口。  
“！！！！”  
“不好吃吗？这是我今天自己调出来的山葵口味呢。”不二悠悠地说道。

手冢忍着眼泪争着些微泛红的眼睛朝着不二看去，发现对方脸上浮现了一丝得意又爽快的神色。  
“让你给我落地成盒，这是送你的礼物，亲爱的男朋友。”  
“……”

我让你落地成盒，你就要让我飞上西天吗，手冢心里想着，嘴上却慢慢慢慢的把那盘翠绿色内馅的煎饺一一吃了精光。不二这才起身给他拿了杯水，水杯轻轻的放在桌上，杯里的两块冰在杯壁上敲出了清脆的声响。

他其实也没想到手冢就那么一声不吭的全部把那盘旁人称之为魔鬼食物的东西尽数吃下肚，原本只是想看看他因为芥末呛辣所以痛苦难忍的样子，作为一下上次打扰自己打游戏的代价。结果手冢这么无怨无悔，倒是让不二有点不好意思了起来。  
“你怎么就这样吃完了啊？”  
“嗯，毕竟是我不对在先啊。”  
“这样等等你的胃会不舒服的。”  
“没事，活动一下就好了。”

手冢站起身和不二一起收拾碗盘，不二心里有点担心，大半个晚上心思都只放在手冢有没有出现任何不舒服症状上，没多留心其他的事。两人一起看了些电视节目，手冢见不二时不时瞧着自己，没眼中有点担忧，朝着他笑了笑。  
“没事的，真的没事。”  
“嗯……你明天还要开会对吧？”  
“啊，明天有早会。”  
“那我们早点休息吧，你先去洗澡。”  
“嗯，一起洗。”手冢拉住不二的手，转身开了浴室门。  
“诶？？？”

“你不是很想确认我身体到底有没有事吗？”  
“蛤？？？”  
“我可以用行动证明我真的没事。”  
“手冢国光！！！！”  
“你不是最爱吃鸡吗？”

06.  
不二周助最后发现，世界上的人分为两种。  
——会报复但是没啥力度的，还有看上去不报复但实则把任何人吃死的。

而他的男朋友手冢国光显然属于后者。

腰酸背痛从床上醒来的不二周助，觉得吃鸡这个词还是别再出现在自己的字典里比较好。

-完-

真田：为什么遭殃的总是我。  
手冢：敌乃己身。


End file.
